Skins
This is a list of skins that currently exist on Doblons.io. Skins can be unlocked by pressing the follow button. There is no real benefit with this feature and it's totally for looking fancy. bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-44-389.jpg|Default Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-49-690.jpg|Purple Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-53-711.jpg|Green Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-07-57-057.jpg|Orange Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-00-047.jpg|Black Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-02-793.jpg|Navy Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-05-060.jpg|Ghostly Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-07-390.jpg|Glass Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-11-120.jpg|Pirate Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-14-158.jpg|Sketch Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-17-774.jpg|Gold Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-20-226.jpg|Hazard Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-23-267.jpg|Apples Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-26-200.jpg|Beach Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-28-628.jpg|Wood Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-31-227.jpg|Diamond Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 15-08-33-755.jpg|Midnight Skin bandicam 2016-10-12 18-53-15-127.jpg|Valentine Skin bandicam 2016-10-14 15-13-25-491.jpg|Cheddar Skin bandicam 2016-10-15 15-47-23-554.jpg|PewDie Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-17-57-545.jpg|Crimson Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-01-698.jpg|Deep Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-06-045.jpg|Dark Ice Skin bandicam 2016-10-19 15-18-09-741.jpg|Banana Skin Cherry.png|Cherry Skin Moon.jpeg|Moon Skin Master_skin.png|Master Skin Default - The default skin, featured with a red body and a light grey cannon. Purple - Same as default skin, except it featured with a purple body color. Green - Same as default skin, except it featured with a green body color. Orange - Same as default skin, except it featured with a orange body color. Black - Same as default skin, except it featured with a black body color. It is used by the Black Pearl boss. Navy - Same as default skin, except it featured with a light grey body color (navy color it's actually blue). It is used by the SS Doblons boss. Ghostly - Seems spooky with this, featured with a light green body color with darker green color for cannon. It is translucent. It is used by the Dutchman boss. Glass - Think about it will be like a glass cannon, featured with a light blue body color with darker blue color for cannon. It is translucent. Pirate - Look badass with it, it's same as black skin with a exception : the barrel more darker than default one. Sketch - Here some paper ship, featured with a white color for it body and cannon, Like a real sketch in the white paper. Gold - Same as default skin, except it featured with a gold body color. Hazard - Some dangerous ship coming by, featured with a dark grey color for it body, and gold color for it cannon. Used by Santa Maria boss. Apples - A silly colored ship, featured with a green color for it body and red color for it cannon. Beach - Looks like an sandly ship, the cannons have the same color as the body. Wood '''- A wood themed ship, the cannons look same to the default skin. '''Diamond - A cyan ship, the cannons are more white. Midnight - A black ship, the cannons are purple. Used by the Atlantis boss. Valentine 'A pink ship, the cannons are light pink. '''Cheddar '- An orange ship, the cannons are yellow. 'PewDie '- A blue ship, the cannons are dark blue. 'Chrimson '- A dark red ship, the cannons are red. 'Deep '- A deep feeling themed ship, the body is gray and the cannons are bright blue. 'Dark Ice '- A similar ship to the deep skin, but the only difference is that the body is more icy. 'Banana '- This makes me hungry! Come over here ship! I want to eat you! It has a color of yellow and the cannons are white. 'Cherry '- It has the color of light Pink, the cannons are pink. '''Moon - A dark black ship, the cannons are light yellow. Master - A yellow ship, the cannons are orange. It is a reference to MasterOv. Category:Skins Category:Doblons.io